Under A Red Moon
by Kuromaru Getsuga
Summary: This is my own story it is not really a fanfiction for I am responsible for all its content. This was originally an assignment for class that I just decided to upload here. Yes the main character is a Lycanthrope you all know I love wolves. But this time the main character is a female. She has murdered her parents and is on the run.
1. Prologue

Under A Red Moon

Prologue

Police sirens blared outside of the house followed by the sound of slamming car doors. A familiar voice of an old neighbor rang loudly over the noise.

"Both of them are dead! I am one hundred percent positive that the Alabaster's daughter did it! I knew something wasn't right about that girl; handcuff her, arrest her, send her to an asylum! She isn't mentally stable!" Mrs. Candice cried.

"Calm down ma'am we will definitely be questioning Miss Alabaster soon, but for now I would like you to return to your home." The rougher voice of the police officer promised. Mrs.

Candice raised her voice dramatically. "You don't believe me? Take a look inside, you'll find all the proof you need. Mister and Misses Alabaster's bloody corpses are lying in the middle of the living room floor. There's blood on the girl too, no doubt her parent's. How long before she tries to kill someone else in the community?"

I could hear the police officer sigh heavily. "Ma'am I'll ask you again to step away from the crime scene and return to your home."

There was a bit of a pause before she answered.

"Fine, but there better be justice." Mrs. Candice's footsteps grew quiet until they were completely out of earshot. The police advanced further into the house. I glanced down at the puddle of scarlet at my feet and then at the blood on my hands. Two limp bodies were sprawled out on the carpet in the living room like the old lady had said. I took a few steps back and caught a glimpse of the back door. _That's too obvious. _I mapped out the house in my mind searching mentally for any possible escape routes. I came to the conclusion of using my bedroom window, it wasn't a very original idea but it would lead directly to the backyard without being seen.

My feet started moving on their own towards my room. My body felt like it was on autopilot because I was unlatching the bedroom window without giving any thought at all. I crawled through the opening and landed on the grass silently as if I were walking on cat's paws. I leaned against the house looking to see if the area was clear enough to continue. Everyone seemed to have returned to his or her homes by now. I made my way across the street and stalked past a few empty police cars. I kept low until I reached a forest that was located next to the neighborhood. I dashed inside not looking over my shoulder once. My footsteps were in sync with my heartbeat. _Thump, thump, thump, thump._


	2. Chapter 1: No Plan B

~Chapter one: No Plan B~

A year passed by quickly, since then I had been living off the earth in the forest surviving by any means necessary. It was a peaceful way of life but also a lonely one. Occasionally some of the wolves would cuddle up to me at night to keep me warm. I've always had a connection with anything in the canine family, and living out here made me realize something rather disturbing. I wasn't human, not fully at least. I had fangs, long ivory fangs that curved sharply. The blue iris in my eyes circled around slitted pupils. My senses were keener than most, I had long animalistic claws extending from my fingertips, and my ears were in a slight point. I could make growling, barking, and howling sounds perfectly, not like a child's imitation, but a real sounding beast-like noise that sends a shiver down your spine. I've heard of beasts like this in storybooks and fairytales before, a child born from the brightest of nights, a servant of the moon, a Lycanthrope. I don't know whether it is unlucky or lucky that I haven't been able to transform fully. At first I figured that it would just happen in time like puberty, but I've grown to think otherwise. It felt as if my abilities were disabled somehow. I'm not even sure how to describe it fully, let's just put it this way, imagine the hand you normally write with was tied behind your back and you had no access to it what so ever. Eventually you would get use to using your other hand to do daily things but you would always feel it wasn't right. It's kind of like that, sort of. I had also figured out that my abilities had a part in the murder of my parents. They must have done something to set me off; Lycan powers are triggered by anger and fear. The problem was there were still missing pieces to the story. I couldn't remember the reason for getting so furious with them; I couldn't remember anything about that event until after they had died. I had another mystery unsolved as well; I've had these strange scars on my right side since I was little. Three long slash marks that nobody could explain. Perhaps I had a run in with another Lycan in the past? Whatever the case they intrigued me. Everything about Lycanthropes now sparked my interest. I wanted to know more about my species, more about my past. Were the people I killed even my family? Did they know about these powers? So many questions with no answers and no leads.

I let out a long heavy sigh and leaned my back against a sturdy tree trunk. I covered my body with a torn blue cloak I had stolen from one of the houses in a near by town a few months back. I reached into a small backpack and rummaged into it until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out an old wolf plush. It was worn out from years of play, its right ear had a tear in it, a few holes were visible in the stomach area, and its black button eyes were hanging by a loose string. My childhood comfort item; Ama-chan. I couldn't figure out why I didn't just trash her, but something inside of me couldn't bear to lose this little piece of my childhood. She brought back a lot of good memories with my mom. A small tear trickled down my left cheek and landed softly onto the forest floor. The warm memories of my mother stung.

Something soft rubbed against my elbow making me snap quickly back into reality. A large wolf laid its massive head on my lap nuzzling my arm. I gave him a faint smile as I recognized Bane. "Did you come to comfort me?" The large grayish wolf wagged his tail in response. "You're such a sweetheart." I extended an arm over to him to stroke his fur. He made a whimpering sound that I translated to, "You aren't planning to stay?" I shook my head sadly. "It's too late it's my fate, I can't turn around now. I had a dream last night; I couldn't understand most of it but from what I do understand there is a city not too far from here. I think that's where my search for answers begins." Bane grunted unhappily making more noises that my brain quickly repeated back into my native tongue. "Or where your life ends." I flashed him an irritated look. "Well I wont find out anything by sitting around here all of my life and there's not like I have a plan b. I've been wandering inside this forest for a year now Bane, and I have not found enough answers to satisfy my curiosity." I said not bothering to mask the coldness in my voice. Bane shrugged off my words and countered with, "Curiosity killed the cat you know." "But I'm not a cat now, am I?" I muttered as I got to my feet. I locked eyes with the gray wolf and said, "Tell the others that I'm leaving for the city." With that I snatched up my cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders and stalked down a dirt path.

I walked for hours on that dirt path; it felt endless. I was far from my territory by now and uneasiness started to slowly crept up inside me. "I can't turn back, don't get cold feet Ryouko." I whispered to myself. "Just stick to the path and you'll be fine." In that moment I heard a man's voice shouting a flurry of words I couldn't comprehend but I assume they weren't compliments. I dove into some bushes and kept low silently hoping I didn't get spotted. "Why can't you do anything right?" The man shouted at a woman who cowered behind one of the trees. The woman was pretty; she had a heart shaped face and short blonde hair that came down to her neck. She had beautiful emerald green eyes and a delicate, pointy chin. Her skin was pale and her cheekbones high. The man on the other hand was tall, muscular, definitely not the type you would want to bump into in a dark alley. He had a strong and thick jawline that looked as if it could break rocks with one bite, and piercing gold eyes. His red hair was neatly cut into a crew cut style and he had a small bit of facial hair to match. "Stop hiding like a scared little kid and get over here!" He roared furiously. I flinched at the same time the woman did. "I-I-I'm sorry." She hopelessly stuttered, poor girl she reminded me of a mouse. "I told you that if you tried to escape I would find you." The man advanced closer towards the woman. The hairs on my neck bristled; I let out a low growl. A familiar feeling of hatred towards men found it's way back into my heart, a hatred I couldn't explain. I don't remember getting abused by anyone and it seemed as if there wasn't a reason for hating men in general at all. But I did, even with my father I've had this feeling and witnessing this scene made my blood boil.

I growled again but with more volume. The man stopped in his tracks. He paused for a long time looking in my general direction. I froze and put a hand over my mouth. "W-what is it…?" She squeaked. "Dogs." He replied and turned his attention back on her. "Now then where were we?" I scanned my surroundings for anything that might help and spotted a small rock. I wrapped my hand around it and took aim. _Steady now, one shot._ I missed, the pebble bounced off the tree the woman had been hiding behind and was lost in the dirt. She jumped startled by the sudden noise. I cursed silently and fumbled around for more ammunition. With some luck I found another rock much sharper than the last. I took aim once more and threw it at his large face; instead it landed in his eye. "Arrggghh!" he screamed stumbling backward and covering his eye with his hands. "Yes!" I cheered quietly. I sat up and motioned for the woman to come here quickly. She scurried past him and approached me. I held a finger to my lips and took her hand dragging her away from the brute. We didn't say a word to each other until we were at least ten miles away from that guy. We stopped at a small clearing to take a rest; both of us were out of breath from the constant running. Now that I could see her up close she appeared very young, maybe in her early twenties at the most. "Thank you" she finally breathed out.

I went quiet, I haven't spoke with a human in a while. I wasn't sure how to answer her, instead I sat there chewing on the collar of my worn out shirt. I chewed a new hole in it nervously and avoided eye contact. "It wasn't a big deal." I mumbled through my shirt. She chuckled softly. "My name is Maribel, what's yours?" At the time I didn't think of giving her a fake name, I was too caught up with all that just went on and my brain was a little scrambled. "Ryouko." I ceased chewing on my shirt and forced myself to lock eyes with her. "What are you going to do now?" I asked curiously. "I'll probably try to find a smaller town to settle in and maybe start my life over. Hopefully I'll find someone who won't get angry just because I forgot to buy alcohol for his friends. What about you Ryouko, where are your parents?" "That's none of your concern." I stated icily. Maribel flinched at the venom in my words. "I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to—" I cut her off, "No it's fine, keep going straight you'll find a nice little town called Silvermoore. There's a house for sale at the moment and I'm sure they're more than willing to give it to you free of charge." Before she could say anything I disappeared up a tree and took off. _I did it again, why can't I talk to people? _I jumped off of one of the tree branches andsighed when my feet hit the forest floor. I must have been jumping from branch to branch for a while now because the forest started thinning. There were less trees and loud sounds coming from somewhere near by. I couldn't see anything up ahead due to the wall of foliage. Stepping towards them I moved them across like curtains. There I spotted a very large city buzzing with people and cars. It was beautiful at this time of night, so many lights flashing from every direction.

"Whoa." I muttered aloud to myself in awe. There were large buildings higher than the heavens, beautiful architecture that must have taken decades to complete, and each one held so many rooms and people within them. I've never seen a city before; I grew up in a very small town. _Is this the place my dream told me to go to? It's beautiful. _


	3. Chapter 2: Path in Madness

~Chapter two: Path in Madness~

The city of Alveston was swarming with mortals, at least from what I could tell they were humans. I've never been in such an enormous place before. I wanted to tour every bit of the area, it all looked so interesting, but I knew that I needed to find shelter quick. I could taste the moisture in the air and a few gray clouds indicated that there was going to be a storm soon. I hadn't the slightest clue were I was heading but I didn't stop my feet from moving. I let my feet carry me to a darkened alleyway to rest. "All this walking is really taking it out of me." I panted sitting down on the cold concrete. A few drops of precipitation landed on my nose and cheek. I pulled the hood of my cloak up to shield myself from its cold touch. I decided to rummage through my bag again. I pulled out Ama-chan, two apples, a box of stale crackers, an old water bottle filled with stream water, some dried herbs, and binoculars. Examining my stash I picked up an apple and took a bite and then packed the rest of the items back into my satchel. I leaned my back on the wall of a building and my shoulder leaned up against a large green dumpster. The smell was awful but I was too exhausted to walk anymore, I would have to deal with crashing here tonight.

My eyes slowly closed and I drifted off into a deep slumber. I'm a deep sleeper, and that's terrible when you're sleeping in unfamiliar territory. The chances of me waking up before something bad happened would be one to ten. I hardly ever had dreams either, only if they were important visions or nightmares. I never had dreams just for the enjoyment. Fortunately, no dreams visited me this time. I woke up slowly after what felt like a century but was actually maybe only two hours. I was soaking wet from head to toe. My bag was fine though since I placed it in the trash before I went to bed. It reeked of the filth unfortunately and I smelled like a wet dog, no pun intended. "What do we have here Conus?" A young man sneered looking at me. He was tall with shaggy ash brown hair; he wore a black t-shirt that said, 'Caution' on it. Another boy-Conus- stood behind him, he was short compared to the first male, he had spiked up dyed silver hair and a mischievous grin plastered on his grimy face. The first boy stepped closer to examine me a bit, I snarled in response.

"How cute she thinks she's going to scare us." The silver haired boy drew back his head and let out a loud chuckle. The other boy laughed with him. "Schneider, make sure the left side exit is blocked." Conus barked at the other boy. Schneider quickly adjusted himself so that I couldn't get past him easily. I felt another growl form deep in the back of my throat. Conus pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket and held it to my face. "Now if you try to move I'll mark up that pretty little face of yours." He said grinning even wider. We locked eyes with each other; I glared daggers at him and he just smiled back in response. I waited for a few moments until he got close enough for me to feel his breath on my cheek and then I spat in his face. He fell backwards in disgust rapidly rubbing his face clean. "Conus are you okay?" Schneider held his friend's shoulders trying to keep him from falling back again. "Get her!" Conus screeched. I sprung to my feet snatching up my bag and swiftly darted out of the alley as quickly as my feet would allow. I ducked behind a large blue truck and waited until the both of them passed. "Yet another reason to hate men." I muttered under my breath. "Now what Ryouko?" I frowned and looked around, most of the shops were closed and I didn't have any money for a hotel.

"Have you seen the Kokino Fegari Academy yet?" My ears twitched at the conversation. I decided to eavesdrop a bit on the two girls. "No but I've heard a few rumors about that place. Apparently they have a secret under base where they train some sort of freakish warriors or something." One of the girls answered. The first girl smiled at her friend. "That's just a rumor Sadie, come on we're going to be late." I watched the two girls as they left letting what they had said sink into my brain. "Warriors huh? That's sounds actually pretty interesting." I grinned slightly to myself. "But which way do I go?" Searching the area with my eyes I caught a glimpse of an elderly woman sweeping the outside of her closed shop. "Excuse me Miss?" I trotted up to her. The older woman looked at me with warm brown eyes. "Can I help you?" she replied in a velvet-like voice. "Um yes, do you know where the Kokino Fegari Academy is? I uh, I'm visiting my sister and I'm not familiar with this area." I wasn't the best of liars. "Yes dear, the Academy is located in the center of the city, you can't miss it. It will be the massive building with the silver flag and red full moon on it." She went back to her sweeping as if the conversation had never happened, which was fine with me since I'm not exactly a social butterfly.

I began walking again towards the heart of the city. The old lady was right the building wasn't hard to spot. It was gigantic, the biggest piece of architecture I have ever laid eyes upon, beautiful too. It was made with the finest of bricks and stone, there were large glass windows covering the building, and a large silver flag stood in the front with a blood red moon smacked onto the middle of it. "Now how do I get in?" My face twisted into a frown. "The windows are bound to be locked and closed for the night, and I doubt the doors will be wide open." I silently cursed under my breath. My ears suddenly twitched at the sound of heavy footsteps. I crouched behind a few bushes as the figure opened the entrance doors. I crept closer keeping my body in the shadows. I cringed at the sound of crunching dead leaves under my feet.

I froze up once when the figure suddenly stopped. I let a few more seconds pass before I started stalking again. Finally I reached the side of the building only about three feet away from the entrance doors. _I have to time this just right or I'll be caught. _ I waited until the boy went back inside then I stopped the door with my foot just as it was about to close.

There wasn't much time for me to celebrate my success because my next problem was going to be their security systems. This place was loaded with cameras in every hallway. I cursed my ignorance; some hidden cameras outside could have already caught me. The only solution now is if I could hack into the school systems, change my records, and disable their security systems without being stopped by anyone in the process. I was so unfamiliar with the area though; I didn't know where to start. "There has to be an office or computer room somewhere." I murmured. I decided to wander the halls for a bit until I came across a large wooden door. I covered the doorknob with my hand and turned it slightly to the right. The door was unlocked. I slipped into the room with ease.

"Perfect." I said as I spotted an old fashioned desktop computer. I advanced towards the machinery and started it up. I waited a few minutes for it to load and then I began typing softly. Now let me say this; I am terrible with anything that requires a lot of logical thinking, or thinking at all for that matter. In other words, hacking into a school's computer to disable security and change data is going to be nearly impossible. I tried everything I could think of but I've never been good with technology. The only thing I managed to do right was erasing the footage on the cameras. I still had no way of weaseling my way into the school's systems.

Frustration got the best of me and I threw a few of the books sitting on the desk against a wall. I don't know how that didn't alert anyone near by; the place was so quiet you could hear a pen drop in the halls. I sat down in the swirly chair and tried to calm down my nerves a bit. I let myself sit there focusing on my breathing for about a minute and a half before getting up again. Upon rising, a student ID card caught my attention. Don't ask me why the thing was laying in the teacher's office but I grabbed it. Now I know what you are thinking, wouldn't the headmaster figure out it was gone? What if the person who owns it comes back for it? I can assure you none of those questions crossed my mind at the time. I was just lucky enough that there wasn't a picture on the ID card. I slide the card into my pants pocket and inched passed the door once more.

"Piece of cake." I smirked. "What was?" I jumped instantly at the voice. A large man stood in front of me with his eyebrows arched. "I-I" I stammered. He gave me a friendly smile. "You must be Miss Harman, we've been expecting you did your flight go well?" He said still giving me that friendly smile. "I uh, yes the flight went well. I got lost you see this is a very big school. Do we have dorms?" I asked forcing my voice not to tremble. He chuckled, "Of course we do. They're some upstairs and a few downstairs too, which room are you in?" I took the ID card out of my pocket and stared at its contents. "Room 164." I replied. "Then you have a room downstairs. You can either take the elevator or the stairs, it's your choice both are located down the hall just keep going straight." With that he disappeared into the office leaving me standing alone in the middle of the school hallway.

I headed in the direction the man had told me and came across a long staircase and an elevator. I hated elevators, nothing ever good happens in them. I've watched enough movies to figure that out; so I took the stairs. The hallway had to be a mile long, it was filled with doors left and right. It was kind of eerie looking at night with no one in sight. I took a few small steps and glanced at the numbers on each door. "167…. 166…. 165…164, Ah! Here we go." I glided the ID card down a little slot and the door instantly opened. Here's where things took a turn for the worst, I don't know what gave me the impression that I would be having a dorm all by myself but I couldn't have been more wrong.


	4. Chapter 3: This Is Why I Hate School

~Chapter Three This is why I hate school~

As soon as the door swung open I spotted two girls in the room. One of the girls had pink hair and bright blue eyes; she had a cheery smile on her face and looked thrilled to see a new person. The other girl I couldn't see very well, she had black long hair and that's all I could make out. Her back was turned to me while she typed away on a high tech looking computer. "Moshia look!" The pink haired girl jumped out of her seat to greet me. I panicked and backed into a wall. "We have a new roommate!" The cheery girl was getting way too close to my personal space and I was running out of walls to back up into. "I don't care Vivi, I'm busy right now." The darker girl replied coldly. The girl named Vivi never let her smile fade even after the response she got from her roommate. "Don't mind Moshia, she's probably just talking to Ace." As Vivi said that Moshia swirled around in her chair to face us. She had a menacing glare on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. She pushed up her glasses, which added to the scary effect.

"Vivi, I advise you to hush up about that." Moshia growled. Vivi just giggled at her. I kept quiet this whole time unsure how to react to their craziness. _And I thought I was weird._ "So what is your name, newbie?" Moshia dropped the glare and replaced it with an unreadable expression. I nervously searched the back of my mind for the name. "My name is uh Cassidy Harman." I mentally sighed hoping that I had got that right. Like I mentioned earlier I am a terrible liar. For a moment I thought I had been caught because Moshia stared at me silently with eyes that could see past my soul. To be honest it made me shiver in fear, and that doesn't happen often. But instead she shrugged and said, "Don't touch my stuff, don't touch me, break anything I own and I'll break your bones, and try not to be annoying if you can." I felt my blood start to boil at those words again as my temper was rising but then her icy stare froze it over and I shivered again.

Moshia waited a few seconds to let the rules sink into my smaller mind and then went back to typing on her computer. Vivi took my bag and began to start unpack. I panicked and snatched it back from her not giving her time to even blink. "I like my stuff where it is." I said quickly. I retreated into a corner cuddling my bag as if I were afraid it would disappear if I didn't. Vivi just blinked at me a few times and shrugged still smiling. I cuddled my bag more and got comfortable in the corner space. "You know there are beds." Moshia stated without looking away from her computer screen. "I'm perfectly fine sleeping here." I snapped.

"Suit yourself then." She replied flatly. I closed my eyes and proceeded to fall into slumber once more. No dreams came tonight either. I woke up the next morning in a bed. I didn't remember ever getting up to go to bed in the first place. I sat up alarmed. "Where's my stuff?" I frantically searched the room for my bag. A reply came from the kitchen area, "Under your bed, we didn't touch anything." It sounded like Vivi's voice. I peeked under the bed and sure enough it was there. I immediately examined my items to make sure nothing had gone missing. Everything appeared to be where I left it. A sudden pleasant aroma suddenly wafted through the air and traveled to my nose. The smell of cooked food made my mouth water. My stomach started to growl as if reminding me that I haven't been eating much.

"Breakfast is ready if you want some Cassy." Moshia called out from the kitchen. "I'm not hungry!" yelled back. I headed into the kitchen anyway and sat down by Vivi. Moshia arched an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure?" "I'm positive!" my stomach growled loudly and I blushed embarrassed. "Moshia makes great food you really should try it, I love her cooking!" Vivi happily picked up a bowl of rice from Moshia and began eating. I stared at the food, it did look and smell delicious but I wasn't going to admit it. I can be stubborn sometimes. Despite my clear protests Moshia put a good size portion of rice and slices of beef in front of me. "You don't look like you've eaten much in a long time." She said simply and made herself a bowl. I glanced at Vivi eating her share with delight and then stared down at my own. "Go on I didn't poison it or anything." Moshia huffed. I sniffed at it to make sure and then started to eat. One bite is all it took to remind my stomach that I have been starving for months, hunger kicked in big time I was wolfing the stuff down, again no pun intended.

Vivi smiled over at me and giggled softly. "Wow you were hungry Cassy!" I glared at the empty bowl. "I don't need your help." I grumbled. "Is that Cassy language for seconds?" Vivi smiled and passed my bowl over to Moshia who filled it up again. I felt my cheeks begin to blush. "What do you mean Cassy language? Are you implying something?"

"Not at all." She grinned at me. I can't stand sweet foods and I can't stand sweet people. "Whatever." I muttered and finished my second helping. "I left a uniform on your bed Cassy, get dressed it is almost time for school." With that Moshia left closing the door behind her. Vivi took my bowl and placed it in the sink while I went to go inspect the uniform. It was a little girly for my taste, I mean sure it was black but I don't do skirts. It looked something off of one of those Japanese animes I use to watch on my laptop.

Vivi walked into the room just as I started to get dressed. I jumped back in surprise and let out a small scream. "What's wrong?" She quickly asked rushing over to me. I jumped back even more covering myself even though the only thing I really took off was my shirt and cloak. "Don't look!" I squeaked. She gave me a puzzled look. "We're both girls what does it matter?" I shook my head flustered that she didn't understand. "I don't care I don't want someone in the same room as me while I dress!" Vivi frowned which looked odd on her, like frowning was unnatural for her. She eventually shrugged and turned her back to me. I made sure she couldn't see me before proceeding to put on the uniform. I didn't like it. My normal clothes my have had holes and rips in them but they were still less breezy than this skirt.

I didn't have a choice in the matter though it was either put on the uniform or get in trouble. What happens when you get into trouble at schools? My guess is that they check your information and then give you a stern lecture or slap on the wrist. If that was the case I would be found out in no time. I let out a small sigh and brushed my hair. My hair rejected the brush right away, the many months of tangles refused to be tamed by a mere brush. After ten minutes of fighting with my hair I managed to make it look somewhat decent. I really should have showered before leaving but I was already running late I would just have to deal with it until classes were over. "Come on Cassy!" Vivi called before dashing out the door. A frown started to form on my lips as I dragged myself past the door. _This is exactly why I hate school._


	5. Chapter 4: Lone Wolf

~Chapter Four Lone Wolf~

Classes were even more tedious than I expected them to be. So far I haven't seen anything that could help me in a fight here. We were sitting in a large classroom filled with students around my age. It's been a while since I had been in a classroom before, the last time I remember being in school was my first year of kindergarten. I had gotten into a fight with a little boy who took my crayons and was sent home on the first day. After that my mom tried teaching me some things herself when she wasn't busy working. My father taught me a few things too, like how to hunt, how to find water in an unfamiliar location, and how to make shelter in a time of need. Other than what my parents have taught me I had no real education.

I glanced at the chalkboard. Squinting my eyes, I attempted to read he scribble on the board. My lips twitched into a grimace. "What does that say?" I pointed to the words on the board. The teacher; a male with natural white hair, glasses, and a intelligent stare, put down his book for a second to stare at me. "Please raise your hand next time if you want to ask a question, it says Mr. Daniels. That is my name." A burst of giggles erupted from my other classmates. My cheeks slowly turned red and I felt my blood boil again. Moshia whirled around to glare at the others and they quickly quieted down. "I don't need your help." I said trying to recover from my embarrassment. "I wasn't helping you I was helping Mr. Daniels." She replied with an equal amount of venom.

Her words made me shiver once again. I surpassed arguing any further with the girl in fear that it might escalate into a fight I couldn't win. Vivi leaned over slowly to whisper in my ear. "She has a bit of a crush on the teacher, be careful not to anger either one of them." I rolled my eyes but on the inside I felt like cowering in a corner. Something about that Moshia girl just didn't feel right. Hours passed me by slowly but finally lunchtime arrived and just in time too because my stomach was roaring with hunger. I wanted nothing more to just eat my lunch alone in peace so I took the bento box Moshia had packed for me and headed towards an empty classroom. I don't think I was suppose to be in there at this time of day but I couldn't risk going to the cafeteria with everyone else. I've had enough contact with humans for one day. "I say that like I wasn't one of them…" The words had escaped from my lips. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. _No, I'm not one of them I never was. I may have been raised as one at one point but I was never like them_. _I could never be accepted into this society for what I am now; they would hunt me like game if they ever found out. _I finished up my meal and packed my stuff back into my bag.

I headed out the classroom door and immediately bumped into someone almost knocking us both back. "Hey!" I growled. "Watch where you're going you dolt." I glared at the boy in front of me. He had black hair with dyed white bangs and red eyes. He gave me an almost emotionless expression. "I'm sorry." Was all he said before leaving. I was left alone to ponder on what had just happened. "Tch, this school is full of idiots." I stalked out of the area and directed myself back to my next class. I appeared to have every class with my fellow roommates, which was annoying because that meant less time to myself. _That warrior school thing better not have been just a rumor. _I plopped myself down on a chair and crossed my arms over my chest. My expression automatically turned into a scowl. The next teacher was nice; she had scarlet red hair and full red lips. I didn't catch her name and I didn't want to make a full of myself like last time so I kept quiet and scribbled on a blank piece of paper. If the teacher had noticed I wasn't doing any real work she didn't say anything, although I received another icy stare from Moshia. I decided to brush it off and continue my work of art. I had sketched a crescent moon and was moving onto drawing a few stars around it. I wasn't the best artist in the world but at least you could tell what I was trying to draw.

The bell finally rang and it was time to go back to our dorms. I for one had no intention of returning to the monster's lair just yet; I had a few things I wanted to do first. I passed the entrance gates of the school and began my journey across the city. I had very little money to spend, but I decided to check out a few shops anyway. A little bell chimed as soon as I opened the glass door to a small bookstore. I've been in a few of these before but I never bought lengthy books or anything, usually just some manga if I had the money and time. Through the years I had a pretty nice size collection of manga but I had lost all of my treasures when I left my house that day. I browsed some of the manga for a few minutes before deciding upon one. I placed the book on the counter and pulled out what little money I had. I had just enough change to cover the cost of the book and a few coins left in case I wanted a snack or something. I thanked the cashier lady and left the store with a small smile on my face.

The walk home was peaceful despite the noise of the city. I couldn't wait to get home and catch up on my adventures, I was anxious to know if the main character finally obtained her new powers yet. _Funny how the smallest things make a person happy… _I wasted no time in getting back to my dorm room. As soon as I unlocked the door I took a seat on my bed and opened my book. "Welcome home Cassy!" Vivi's cheerful voice rang from the kitchen. Moshia was at her computer again typing faster than usual. She didn't say anything, perhaps she was angry with me for earlier. I mentally shrugged at the thought and allowed myself to get lost inside my manga.


End file.
